


For Every Heart That Beats

by Morphine4MyPain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphine4MyPain/pseuds/Morphine4MyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck off," Liam growled.</p><p>Zayn's eyes widened and a warm heat settled on his chest. He had never heard Liam swear before, and the dark tone of his voice was deeply overwhelming. He sat up slowly, leveling Liam with a curious glance. He leaned forward slowly, noticing Liam's angry blush, before leaning closer to his ear and breathing hot air on it. Liam shuddered, whether from anger or surprise Zayn wasn't sure.</p><p>"Asshole," Zayn whispered heavily as he bit on Liam's earlobe teasingly.</p><p>He pulled back with a grin, expecting to see an angry Liam who would be ready to pummel his face and kick his ass for daring to do such a thing, but what he found when his eyes met Liam's made his breath catch in his throat and threaten to choke him. Liam's brown eyes were dark, pupils blown and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Heart That Beats

**Author's Note:**

> ummm....I don't know where I was heading with this.

The room was silent, no noise but the soft clicking of a pen and the rustling sound of pages being turned. Liam lay on Zayn's bed completely unaware of the way Zayn was glaring at him.

Zayn's frustrated frown made Louis smirk, and he gleefully observed Zayn's growing anger. Louis knew that Zayn couldn't be in the same room as Liam without a scowl crossing his face as he complained about Liam and his arrogant, indifferent, and annoying personality. Louis chuckled as Zayn ignored his homework in favor of glaring at Liam with furrowed eyebrows and an annoyed curl on his lips.

God, he looked ready to tackle Liam and punch him in the face.

Louis glanced at Liam, who seemed unaware of the situation. He was the picture of nonchalance as he lay on the bed with his head resting on a mountain of pillows. Liam had his shoes off and his mismatched socks taunted Zayn as they rested harmlessly on his bed sheets. Liam wore a silly batman shirt and dark jeans, a beanie covering his soft hair as he flipped through the pages of his book with his forehead furrowed in concentration. He bit on his lips occasionally and his brown eyes were wide as he absorbed the words on the pages of his boring book.

Louis sighed happily and began to pack his things back into his backpack. He would have preferred too stay and see the outcome of this evening, but he had a movie date with a cute girl from his Calculus class. Also, he wasn't sure he wanted to see his two best friends getting into a tussle for no apparent reason. Well, actually, he would like to see that.

Louis knew Zayn would have no reservation in attacking Liam just to get a reaction out of the boy, but Liam was calmer and he would probably do nothing but widen his eyes with confusion. Zayn was a dick sometimes, mostly because he never seemed to get a reaction out of Liam. Louis had lost count of how many times Zayn had accused Liam of being an alien or robot because he seemed to be lacking human emotions. For the most part, he found it all entertaining, but sometimes he just wanted to shove their heads together to finally knock some sense into them.

Louis stood up and cleared his throat loudly, but Zayn's eyes never left Liam. Typical.  

"I'm leaving," Louis announced amusedly. "See you guys tomorrow."

Liam looked up from his book and smiled before nodding. "Drive carefully, Lou."

Zayn snorted loudly, but Louis's grin widened and he nodded in acknowledgement. He made his way to the door and opened it, hesitating only for a moment to level Zayn with a serious stare. _Behave_ he mouthed in Zayn's direction, who only rolled his eyes as a smirk tugged at his lips. Louis left Zayn's bedroom with a feeling of unease. When it came to Liam, Zayn never behaved. At least not properly.

The door closed loudly and Zayn found himself alone with an annoying person in his bedroom. His promise to behave flew out his window as he glared at an unsuspecting Liam. Zayn cocked his head to the side and analyzed the best way to get a rise out of Liam. Getting the boy to display any kind of emotion was almost impossible, which was probably why he enjoyed doing it so much. Most of their interactions involved Zayn doing something to anger Liam and Liam glaring quietly for five minutes before going back to ignoring Zayn's existence. Zayn really hated Liam sometimes.

Zayn grinned, deciding that he wouldn't let Liam escape his bedroom without making him lose all his self-control and he was an angry blubbering mess. For seventeen, he was surprisingly immature. He groaned loudly as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

Liam glanced up with a wary expression. He thought Zayn resembled a lazy kitten stretching his limbs after taking a nap or lapping on too much milk. The mischievous grin on his face and the twinkle in his hazel eyes only confirmed Liam's suspicion that Zayn was up to something.

Zayn sighed in contentment before flopping back down on his beanbag, legs spread open and smirk teasing as he glanced up at Liam.

"Hey, Li," Zayn said with a smirk. Now that Louis was gone, he was more confident in his plans to make Liam miserable. "Wanna have some fun?"

The crease on Liam's forehead deepened and he bit his bottom lip. He hesitated, but seemed to decide better of it and shook his head, focusing back on his book.

Zayn groaned. Liam was impossible, and at this point, Zayn was ready to physically assault him in order to get something out of him.

"Do you speak, Liam?" Zayn ask drily. "Because you never say a word to me."

Liam stiffened but his attention didn't waver from the book.

"Asshole," Zayn muttered as he leveled Liam with his best glare.

He spent the next ten minutes glaring at Liam and mentally punching him in the gut. Annoying asshole who refused to even look at Zayn. Fucker.

Liam was calm as ever, emotions guarded and expression blank as he ignored Zayn's presence while he was spread out on _Zayn's_ bed in _Zayn's_ house. Zayn really wanted to punch him and hear him scream and tug at the stupid beanie on Liam's head and then throw it out the window and then pull Liam's hair to hear Liam growl in frustration or anger or _anything._

Stupid prick.

No, and that was the worst part; Liam was actually pretty fucking smart. He deserved to be punched in the gut.

Zayn rolled his eyes, realizing with disappointing that Liam would not be paying attention to him tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever because he was an annoying prick. Annoyingly attractive prick.

He sighed resignedly and stood up, heading to his drawers to pick out more comfortable clothes. He turned his back on Liam as he changed into baggy sweatpants and a lose black shirt that said _'hurt me, i'm a virgin.'_ He wasn't, but the shirt was funny. He rolled his shoulders for a few seconds as he realized how tight his muscles were clenched. He had definitely spent too much time on the floor, but since an annoying git had stolen his bed he had no choice but to deal with the discomfort of his sore muscles. He bent down to pick up his discarded clothes and threw then on the laundry basket by the bathroom door.

Zayn turned around and frowned. Liam was staring down at his book determinedly, but his eyes were unmoving and there was a soft blush covering his cheeks. His hands were clenched tightly around his book and he seemed to be biting his lips almost painfully hard. Realization quickly hit Zayn and he grinned evilly.

"Leeyum," Zayn stretched out the name until it was thick like honey and just as sweet. Liam's blush deepened but he didn't look at Zayn. "Pay attention to me, you dick."

Liam ignored him, like always.

Zayn groaned loudly before making up his mind. The stupid git was going to pay attention to him, one way or another. He sauntered over to his bed and jumped on top of it, landing next to a startled Liam. He grinned and rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Liam with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Zayn asked as he plucked the book from Liam's stiff hands and threw it to the side. Liam glared but didn't answer him. "Truth? Okay, then. Why are you such a dick?"

Liam's eyes flared angrily and he glowered down at Zayn. " _I'm_ the dick?"

Zayn nodded. "Is it because maybe you don't have one?"

Liam frowned. "Don't have what?"

"A dick," Zayn answered with a smirk. "Or is it too small? Maybe you're just insecure about your size."

Liam opened his mouth angrily before shutting it back again. His brown eyes were hard with anger, making Zayn's smirk widen as he realized he was finally getting a reaction.

"It's okay, little Liam," Zayn carried on. "I'm not judging you...just your tiny dick."

"Fuck off," Liam growled.

Zayn's eyes widened and a warm heat settled on his chest. He had never heard Liam swear before, and the dark tone of his voice was deeply overwhelming. He sat up slowly, leveling Liam with a curious glance. He leaned forward slowly, noticing Liam's angry blush, before leaning closer to his ear and breathing hot air on it. Liam shuddered, whether from anger or surprise Zayn was not sure.

"Asshole," Zayn whispered heavily as he bit on Liam's earlobe teasingly.

He pulled back with a grin, expecting to see an angry Liam who would be ready to pummel his face and kick his ass for daring to do such a thing, but what he found when his eyes met Liam's made his breath catch in his throat and threaten to choke him. Liam's brown eyes were dark, pupils blown and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth.

Zayn laughed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. They were quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing disturbing the tense silence. "I didn't know you were like that," Zayn finally commented with a soft voice, tone gentle with only a small hint of teasing.

Liam hesitated before saying anything, but Zayn waited patiently. "Like what?"

"You know," Zayn said, eyes locked on the blank ceiling. "That you like boys."

"I'm not gay," Liam argued defensively, but the anger was gone from his voice.

"Really," Zayn muttered drily. He grinned, tilting his head to look up at Liam's guarded face. "So if I offered to suck your dick, you would refuse?"

Liam's eyes widened and he shifted on the bed uncomfortably before nodding.

Zayn sat back up, eyes never leaving Liam's. "Yes, you want me to suck your dick, or yes, you're refusing my offer?"

Liam licked his lips and Zayn followed the movement curiously. He got a peek at Liam's tongue and he wondered how it would feel like to lick into his mouth.

Zayn glanced back up to Liam's dark eyes and leaned closer to him. "Come on, Liam. Tell me you want it and I'll do it."

Zayn wasn't completely sure what he was doing anymore or what he was even asking, but the only thing that mattered was that Liam's guarded expression and calm demeanor were crumbling under his gaze. If he had this effect on Liam before even putting him into his mouth, he couldn't imagine how he would react when he did. Zayn was suddenly filled with an urge to get on his knees and make Liam scream and moan with something other than pain and frustration.

"Zayn, what are you doing?" Liam whispered, but his voice was deeper and shakier.

Zayn shrugged as he moved to settle in between Liam's spread legs. His face was level with Liam's crotch and he grinned mockingly. "What does it look like?"

Liam gulped, eyes growing even darker and face opening to reveal his emotions as his walls fell. Zayn saw a deep hunger, confusion, and anger mingled together in the set of his brows and the twist of his lips. This had to be the most emotion he had ever seem on Liam's face, and knowing that he had caused it was intoxicating.

He slowly unbuttoned Liam's jeans and pulled down the zipper, senses fully aware of Liam's eyes watching his every movement. Liam lifted him hips, allowing Zayn to pull down his jeans and boxers until his hard length was free. Zayn stared down at Liam's dick with a small smile. He was definitely not small or tiny.

"Zayn," Liam murmured, and Zayn glanced up at him. His eyes were wild and cheeks flushed, almost like he didn't know what to do with himself.

Zayn smiled, all the teasing gone and no malice in sight. "Shhh, Liam."

Liam nodded and the beanie fell out of his head, revealing his soft hair. Zayn grinned wider. He definetly liked the disheveled look on liam, and he wondered how he would look after Zayn was done with him. Without much more thought, he wrapped his hand around Liam's impressive length and gave it a few experimental tugs. Liam whimpered quietly, making a tight heat settle on Zayn's groin.

Zayn licked the head of Liam's dick gently, getting a taste of him before sucking on the head harshly as his hands continued to move on Liam's dick. Liam keened and a hand tangled in Zayn's hair, but he didn't exert any force on it. Zayn closed his eyes as the heady smell of Liam invaded his senses, making his own dick respond excitably. He opened his mouth wider and took Liam deeper, hollowing his cheeks as Liam's grip on his hair tightened. He moved slowly, savoring the feeling of power coursing through his veins with every sound that escaped Liam's lips and the soft tugging on his hair.

"Zayn," Liam moaned as he teased at the slit on Liam's dick. His breathing grew ragged with each each passing flick of Zayn's tongue and the tight heat of his mouth.

Zayn groaned as the noised Liam let out became louder and more obscene. It was like Liam couldn't control himself, and that thought made Zayn even harder. Zayn relaxed the muscles of his throat and slowly swallowed against the head of Liam's dick. The feeling was slightly unpleasant, but the noises Liam was making were completely worth it. Zayn breathed deeply through his nose and sped up his movements, letting Liam fuck into his throat as his free hand wrapped around his own length.

Liam glanced down at Zayn and groaned at the obscene picture he made with his lips wrapped tighly around his dick and his cheeks hollowed out. His eyes were closed, but there was a blissful expression on his face that showed how much he was enjoying himself. His eyelashes looked impossibly dark and long, lips red around him, and hair a mess between his fingers. The tightening in his balls was a warning of how close he was, and he moaned as Zayn sped up. The tension in his body increased and focused on his dick until it was the only thing he was aware of. Zayn's mouth felt silky and wonderful, so tight and _hot_ \--

Zayn opened his eyes in time to see the blissed out expression on Liam's face as he came down his throat, and he swallowed the bitter taste quickly. The look on Liam's fce was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he locked the memory safely in his head to relive some other time. He continued to suck on Liam's pulsing dick until every last drop was out, and Liam whimpered with oversensitivity.

He reluctantly pulled away from Liam's dick as Liam's hand loosened on his hair. Liam was still panting heavily, and his lips were pulled in an adorable half smile. His eyes were wide and awed, looking at Zayn with a strange expression.

"Come here," Liam ordered huskily, and Zayn obediently climbed over his body and rested his forehead against Liam's.

Liam replaced Zayn's hand on his dick with his own and began tugging gently, making Zayn sigh in relief. It didn't take for Zayn's release to come, and his mouth opened in a quiet gasp as the pleasure made his toes curl. Something warm briefly touched his lips and he blinked his eyes open to see Liam pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

Zayn groaned and responded to the kiss eagerly, licking and biting on Liam's pink lips. Liam opened his mouth and Zayn took that as an invitation to push his tongue inside. Their tongues tangled lazily together and they relaxed against each other. The tension seemed to seep out of the room as theis kiss turned lazier and sweeter.

They pulled apart only to grin dazedly at each other, and Zayn wondered what else he could do to get Liam to react this way and show actual human emotions. He rather liked this Liam, and he wouldn't mind sucking his dick again to get him to sound like that. Hell, maybe next time he could fuck Liam to see how much his reactions varied.

Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

Zayn pressed down on Liam for another tender kiss, and Liam responded with a sweet smile Zayn intended to claim as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @morphine4mypain


End file.
